


Crashing Flight

by selinipainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, F/M, Freeverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she's always wanted to fly. And freefall is the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Flight

oh darling  
pretty _sweet_ smart baby  
you've always known you wanted to  
 **F**  
L  
Y  
be like a bird

what other better way to fly than _f_ / _a_ / _l_ / _l_  
because that is what you are doing now  
falling hard  
falling _f a s t  
_ for who...

a boy of hazel eyes _mischiefglances_  
firefireburningwords  
but you are in  freefall  
and all you know is to crash and **burn**  
because you are not that sweet _demure_ name of yours  
you are just **PASSION** in a small bundle of delicate smiles and whispering comfort  
consuming yourself

you are the sun to his moon  
the water to his earth  
 _so if you crash and burn  
_ will he shatter into nonexistence?

somehow  
you no longer want to F L Y  
…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying my hand at free verse. It's a Lily/James piece to me. However, I feel it is ambigous enough it can be applied to some other pairings.


End file.
